Genderbent Marauder's Era
by Manaoio
Summary: All the guys are girls and all the girls are guys. Not really sure where this is going to go... Rated T just in case :)
1. Characters

Name: Remece Olivia Lupin

Family: Hopen(father), Lylac(mother)

Birthday: 10 March, 1960

Hair: long, sandy brown, straight

Eyes: green

Blood status: half-blood

Extra: werewolf, shy, quiet, bookworm, loves chocolate

Name: Cirius Oriona Black

Family: Oriona(mother), Walburg(father), Regla(younger sister)

Birthday: October 23, 1959

Hair: medium, black, curly

Eyes: grey

Blood status: pure-blood

Extra: hates family mostly, likes Quidditch, troublemaker, loud

Name: Jammie Alexandra Potter

Family: Crystal(mother), Caden(father)

Birthday: March 27, 1960

Hair: short, black, straight

Eyes: hazel

Blood status: pure-blood

Extra: loyal, Quidditch fan, likes cauldron cakes, mischievous

Name: Peetra Samantha Pettigrew

Family: Joan(mother), Marcus(father), Amar(older brother)

Birthday: August 17, 1960

Hair: medium, blonde, wavy

Eyes: blue

Blood status: half-blood

Extra: quiet, strives to please others, not confident in abilities


	2. Book 1 Chapter 1

"Hey honey," Mr. Lupin said sitting down across from his wife at the kitchen table. He placed the mail on the table. Mrs. Lupin reached out and took the mail to sort through it.

"The daily prophet, a letter from mom, a letter from work, and...," Mrs. Lupin froze. In her hands was a letter addressed to her and her husband with the Hogwarts seal on it.

"Is everything ok, Lylac?" Mr. Lupin asked his wife as he came around the table. He stopped when he saw the seal.

"Should we wait, Hopen?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"No, let's find out what it says," Mr. Lupin answered. Mrs. Lupin slid her finger under the flap and broke the seal. Mr. Lupin reached forward and pulled out the letter. He unfolded the parchment and started to read it.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,

I was looking through the list of new students for the upcoming school year and noticed that your daughter, Remece, was not on the list despite the fact that she has magical abilities. I was intrigued by this fact and decided to look into it. I have now found out the nature of your daughter's condition and I would like to offer her a chance to attend Hogwarts.

I would like to make the necessary arrangements with you and would like to meet your daughter. It would be best if you could come in sometime this week, otherwise we'll have to meet after I get back from a trip to Romania. Please let me know when I should expect you.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Alba Dumbledore

Mr. Lupin placed the letter on the table and walked over to the fire place. He picked up a handful of floo powder from the jar on the hearth and threw it into the empty fire place. Green flames sprang up immediately.

"Professor Dumbledore's office," Mr. Lupin said clearly into the fire. He stuck his head in the flames and found himself looking at an elderly lady with long sliver hair and shocking blue eyes behind a pair of half-moon spectacles.

Meanwhile upstairs his daughter stirred.

A small girl sat up and pushed her long, brown hair out of her face, revealing her green eyes. She stood up and walked across her room to her desk. She had gotten a letter from her grandmother the day before and wanted to reply.

Dear Grandmother,

I got your letter yesterday. I'm doing fine. I can't wait to see you and Grandfather next week.

Love,

Remece

"Remece, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Lupin called from downstairs.

"Coming, Mum!" Remece replied. She folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello sweetie," Mr. Lupin said to his daughter as he came into the kitchen from the living room.

"Morning," Remece mumbled sitting down at the table and reaching for a slice of breakfast cake. Her mother handed her Professor Dumbledore's letter. She opened the letter and read as she spread some homemade berry jam on her slice. Her brow furrowed in confusion at first, but as she reached the end her face lit up. She had a chance to go to Hogwarts?! What sort of arrangements would have to be made? She put down the letter and began eating her breakfast.

Several hours later Remece was sitting outside Professor Dumbledore's office while her parents were talking to the Headmistress. Professor Dumbledore walked out and turned to Remece.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you again soon, Remece," she said handing Remece a thick envelope, "Your acceptance letter."


	3. Book 1 Chapter 2

A young girl woke up and rolled over onto her back. Her curly, black hair was spread out across the pillow. Her gray eyes scanned the room.

"Cirius!" a woman's voice called from down stairs.

"Coming Mother!" she responded. She walked across the room and opened the door. She slowly walked down the stairs. It was her birthday. Today she turned eleven. Today she got her letter. She reached the main floor as her younger sister, Regla, came up from the basement dining room.

"Mother says to tell you that breakfast is ready," Regla muttered, pushing past Cirius. Cirius went down to the dining room. She sat down at her place at the table and reached for a piece of toast.

"Cirius," her mother said, "your letter came." She gestured to a thick envelope lying on the table. Cirius reached forward and picked it up. Her finger ran under the flap, breaking the seal. She pulled out the letter and read it carefully. She finished her toast and went back upstairs to her room. She slipped on her jumper and opened the widow. She took a breath of cool, autumn air. Tonight there would be a party. Her family members would come over and 'celebrate' her birthday. She climbed out the window and onto the roof. Swinging her legs out over the edge, she laid back on the roof. She took out her letter again, her hands shaking slightly. This was her ticket out. Her ticket away from her family.


	4. Book 1 Chapter 3

An dark brown owl flew through the morning sky, finding its way to deliver a letter. As it passes over the front step of a large house it releases the letter and flys on. Inside the house a girl with short, black hair puts on a pair of rectangular glasses that frame her hazel eyes. She hurries downstairs into the kitchen, where her parents wait.

"Good morning, Jammie," a kind looking woman says.

"Morning, Mum," Jammie replied, a grin spreading across her face.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie," her father said as he kissed the top of her head. He reached behind him and picked up a thick envelope. He handed it to Jammie. She smiled and hugged her mum and dad. They walked into the dining room together and sat down to eat breakfast.


	5. Book 1 Chapter 4

A small girl with shoulder-length, blonde hair and blue eyes hurried down the stairs. She came to a halt just outside the kitchen and peered in. Just then her older brother, Amar, jumped out from behind a door and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Peetra," he said, laughing as she struggled to get free.

"Amar-" she started as he picked her up, "Amar, put me down!" He stood in the doorway and thought for a moment.

"Ummm... No," he replied. He laughed as he carried her into the kitchen. He spun around and set her down in her chair at the table. He then ran out of the room. Peetra looked after him, a confused look on her face. Her mum smiled as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. Her father sat down across from her and started buttering a piece of toast. Amar came running back into the kitchen with a giant grin on his face. He threw a thick envelope onto the table proudly. He sat down in his chair and smirked as Peetra slowly opened the letter. Her face lit up as she read her acceptance letter.


End file.
